l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidoji Gudeta
Daidoji Gudeta was a bushi of the Crane Clan. Family Gudeta was the son of a Daidoji father and a Shinjo mother. During his youth he suffered great discrimination due to his gaijin name, and found solace in hunting. Way of the Samurai, p. 27 Blue Wasp A student at the Kosaten Shiro Dojo, by the time he reached his gempukku he was one of the finest archers the Daidoji had ever seen and only improved since then. He was nicknamed the Blue Wasp, but discouraged the use of it. Many great things were expected from him. Doji Love Only a short time after his gempukku, Gudeta and his true love, a Doji, had often met at Oni Mura to be with one another. The week before she was to marry another, they had met for the last time. She had begged him to flee with her, to run away so that they might be with one another rather than obey their duties, but Gudeta refused, being a simple soldier, and stood to lose little, but her family was wealthy and influential. She succumbed to a fever a few years later, leaving a grieving husband and infant daughter behind. Lost in the Darkness, by Shawn Carman Seizing Toshi Ranbo Distracted by their conflict with the Tsuno, the Lion were unprepared when Gudeta led an army of Crane to besiege Toshi Ranbo. Both sides were surprised when Hantei Naseru intervened in the dispute, offering a diplomatic solution. They accepted his mediation only to be further surprised when Naseru decided in favor of the Crane. Secrets of the Lion, p. 10 Second Yasuki War Gudeta had an interesting relationship with Hida Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro served in the armies of the Crab Clan and was thus an enemy of Gudeta's. Gudeta tried numerous times in several battles to shoot Yasuhiro but never hit him. Hida Yasuhiro (Gold flavor) and Daidoji Gudeta (An Oni's Fury flavor) Hiruma Castle Besieged In 1159 Shiro Hiruma was under siege of the Oni Lord Shikibu no Oni and Hida Kuon asked reinforcements from the Yasuki lands. Daidoji Rekai was stationed there with a Daidoji Iron Warrior unit, took the message and swiftly crossed the Kaiu Wall to assist the besieged Hiruma Castle. Gudeta informed about it to Doji Kurohito and got permission to cross alone the Shadowlands to join his unit. The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Fighting in the Shadowlands Gudeta was wounded in the Shadowlands during his travel to rejoin Daidoji Rekai's army near Shiro Hiruma. Katsu, who was born tainted but never lost his honor and his desire to not fall to the Taint, healed Gudeta and prevented the taint affecting him with jade powder. The scout lost all memories of these day and joined Rekai not being to inform his Daimyo of the encounter. End of the Second Yasuki War Gudeta was assigned to the Daidoji Training Grounds. Secrets of the Crane, p. 25 When the Crane and Crab made peace Gudeta was able to meet Yasuhiro and show him all the arrows that had missed him. Hida Yasuhiro (Winds of Change flavor) Gudeta and Yasuhiro became allies and friends, fighting alongside one another several times. When Yasuhiro was killed, Gudeta swore to avenge his death. Daidoji Gudeta (Diamond flavor) Dreams Gudeta was assaulted by dreams, who showed him the day he was fighting in the Shadowlands and was wounded, but he did not remind it when awake. He visited the Asahina who confirmed he was not tainted. Gudeta recall his trip and was not able to remind what happened one complete day. Finally, following his demanding dreams he came to Oni Mura for a meeting to the shadowy man who supposely healed him. Tainted Refugees In Oni Mura Gudeta was approached by Katsu who asked him if the Crane Clan could receive refugees of the Shadowlands that, just like him, wouldn't be willing to submit their minds to the Taint. Gudeta told to Rekai the encounter and the Crane agreed. The first of this refugees was the monk Komaro, and put him under the supervision of Asahina Sekawa and the Jade Magistrates. External Links * Daidoji Gudeta (An Oni's Fury) Category:Crane Clan Members